


keep you in my pocket(heart)

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Smut, Puppies, idk i just had some soft baeksoo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: By the time Kyungsoo has to leave again, they both have had their fills, and Baekhyun is still clingy but less needy, and Kyungsoo is just as in love as he’d always been.





	keep you in my pocket(heart)

**Author's Note:**

> a Mess,

 

Baekhyun has one tiny boyfriend—yes, he is not tall, but still a bit taller than him also _let him live?? Like??_ anyway—one, very small, squishy and hella cute boyfriend to give all the overflowing love he can barely hold in his medium sized heart, and receive the same if not double the amount back.

His Kyungsoo. His precious chestnut, the love of his life, such small, such cute with his fuzzy bald head that Baekhyun has too little time to adore and kiss and be soft with because he’s one busy boyfriend. With his peachy cheeks—all four of them—that he loves to canoodle and smush his own cheeks against, and the cutest tum Baekhyun can’t stop, won’t stop giving soft bites, all the smooches and the loving to. Very wiggly boyfriend for effective—‘unasked for,’ Kyungsoo says, but not really—boner poppin’.

When he’s around, it means waking up to cute little hands curled into fist and tucked against his chest, Kyungsoo’s pout so near Baekhyun’s face that _not_ smooching him awake would be a _crime—_ or actually doing it could turn into murder but, you know. Kyungsoo being back home also means more snuggles, the bestest best spooning—him smol spoon, plump tush fits. Just. Right. Two thumbs up—, movie marathons and lazy schmoopy days, and such good, much excellent horizontal tango. Yes. Making up for the time he’s been away and how much Baekhyun’s missed him, which is actually just a few days a month but for Baekhyun it feels ten times longer than that, somehow.

So basically, Baekhyun just glues himself to his boyfriend until Kyungsoo has to leave again, and it’s annoyingly lovely.

The puppies, including Baekhyun’s son, Mongryong, get their Kyungsoo share too, snuggle on top of them and make a cuddle pile on the bed, floor, couch? Wherever they deem it fit. All wanting The Kyungsoo’s Royal Pets and Scritches, and fighting Baekhyun to the death for them. _To. The. Death_ —P.S they are always victorious.

Anyway. Kyungsoo might grumble and glare and all that but he really likes all the clinging and the overbearing love Baekhyun throws at him. He’s all blushes even if he calls Baekhyun an eyesore and a thing of evil, and even if he rolls his eyes at all of Baekhyun’s kissy faces, he always gives him the requested smooches. He doesn’t even bat an eye when Baekhyun gets in the shower with him, and is all very happy to canoodle—the spicy kind—in every surface that is comfortable to do so—bathtub has been removed from that list, sad face. He also loves how flustered and stuttery Baekhyun becomes when Kyungsoo is the one initiating the Frisky.

Although they are quite vanilla in the sheets—Baekhyun prefers soft, slow love making, mind you—there is the rare occasion he brings up few things to try out in their naughty gamboling. Kyungsoo let himself be dressed in sexy lingerie, twice—he couldn’t actually hold a sensual pose for long before laughing, embarrassed, but despite the giggly and awkward Baekhyun was a goner with every clumsy snap of the straps and the red on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, _wild_ —strawberries had been involved once—never again after Baekhyun almost choked mid frisking, they almost banned everything food and kitchen after that—and one or two toys that weren’t too crazy they’ve had their fun with.

There is nothing like tender love-making though. Nothing beats mornings of lazy and cuddly fucking in a tangle of sheets and pillows, when they are still soft and wake up feeling like dicks are actually pretty things. Couch, quiet sex while the kids—puppies—sleep in their room and their hums and gasps get drowned by the noise of the TV. Kyungsoo really likes to be held, and is too lazy—and not flexible enough, he won’t admit—to attempt all those difficult positions, so Baekhyun does his best to make him feel good without having to twist him into a pretzel, or something. Baekhyun likes to see his face and kiss Kyungsoo’s plush mouth, too. Such romantic and cheesy. They work just perfectly.

By the time Kyungsoo has to leave again, they both have had their fills, and Baekhyun is still clingy but less needy, and Kyungsoo is just as in love as he’d always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No puppies were harmed in this fic.


End file.
